Mr. Popo and the "Educational Magazines"
by Ajray
Summary: Mr. Popo gets some "Educational Magazines" for a party for Goku... Oh-no! Chapter 2 is up!
1. "Educational?"

Mr. Popo and the "Educational Magazines"…  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer:In case you didn't know, I don't own DBZ or any of its characters (or much else for that matter!).  
  
Chapter 1: The "Educational Magazine"  
  
**Kami's Lookout**  
  
  
  
Mr. Popo was looking for Dende to tell him that there is a party being held for Goku and that he needed to help plan it. "Where could Dende be?" Mr. Popo wondered aloud. He went to Dende's room and saw that he wasn't there either. He was about to leave when he noticed a magazine sticking out from under the bed. This sparked his curiosity so he picked it up to find out what it was. It said "Uncovered Magazine" but Mr. Popo didn't recognize it so he started to read it. He was surprised to see naked ladies on most of the pages. Mr. Popo was entranced and stood looking at it for half an hour. Then Dende came back from meditating in the gardens. When he saw that Mr. Popo had discovered his collection his skin turned blue with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Mr. Popo was so startled that he nearly wet his pants.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, Dende. I'll leave right now but tell me what is this magazine?"  
  
"What? You don't know? Uh… it's an educational magazine… Yea… That's it an educational magazine. Now go away." And he slammed his door as soon as Mr. Popo left.  
  
  
  
(Educational magazine? That would be perfect for Goku's party.) Thought Mr. Popo, (Now how can I get a lot of them quickly? I know! I'll look up "Uncovered Magazine" on the Internet and place an order. This party will be great!) Mr. Popo walked off happily.  
  
  
  
**At the library**  
  
  
  
"Sir you can't look up that kind of material on these computers, they have a block." Said the librarian.  
  
"Oh but I need these educational magazines for a party." Explained Mr. Popo.  
  
"Is that what you call them, 'Educational Magazines'." The librarian said, then whispered, "Well, you seem like a nice guy… there's a good 'Educational Magazine' store on 5th and Main, tell them that Barry sent you."  
  
"Oh, thank you very much." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
  
  
**The porn shop on 5th and Main**  
  
  
  
"I need 50 copies of "Uncovered Magazine" or anything like it." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Ok that comes to 75000 zenni. And how will you be baying for this?" asked the porn shop guy.  
  
Mr. Popo held up a very large diamond and asked, "I only have this will it be ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said the porn shop guy.  
  
"Well how about this?" and Mr. Popo held up three large diamonds.  
  
The man gulped and said, "I guess, sure."  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Mr. Popo as he carried the huge bag of porn to his flying carpet.  
  
  
  
**Back at Kami's lookout**  
  
  
  
Um… Sorry I ran out of ideas for now so look for Chapter 2: An Interesting Party soon.  
  
P.S. this is my first real fan-fic so don't be too harsh in your reviews. 


	2. An Interesting Party

Mr. Popo and the "Educational Magazines", pt. 2: An Interesting Party  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back at Kami's Lookout**  
  
"The room will be done in a minuet." Said Mr. Popo through the door. The whole DBZ crew was there for the party and everybody was excited except maybe Vegeta because he wanted to be training and because Bulma had forced him to come. Finally Mr. Popo opened the door and led everyone into a dark room. When he flicked on the lights everyone gasped, stood there looking dumb, and then started to scream because there was porn every where: on the walls where pull-out posters, and on the tables where lots and lots of open copies of "Uncovered Magazine". Bulma covered Trunks' eyes and dragged him out of the room; Chi-chi did the same with Goten. Vegeta said he was going to be sick and went back to Capsule Corp, Gohan fell down in a dead faint, Korin had to drag a very excited Yajirobe away, Videl threw up, Piccolo turned three shades greener, and Dende turned blue again. The only people who weren't disgusted were Master Roshi because he's a total pervert, Yamcha because he had never seen such a gigantic collection of porn, and Goku because he didn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, TRAUMATIZE GOTEN FOR LIFE!" screamed Chi-chi.  
  
"Yea what's the big idea, buster?" asked Bulma, "Are you trying to poison Trunks' mind?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry Chi-chi and Bulma," said Mr. Popo, "I didn't know they weren't allowed to look at educational magazines."  
  
  
  
"EDUCATIONAL MAGAZINES!" screamed Chi-chi, "THAT WAS PORN YOU MORON!"  
  
"Porn? What's that?" asked Mr. Popo.  
  
"WHAT, YOU DON"T KNOW? Like magazines for sick, perverted, lonely, adults who can't get any!"  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry everyone, especially you, Goku." Said Mr. Popo. Goku was busy trying to figure out what the people in the magazines were doing.  
  
  
  
"This is all my fault everyone," said Dende, "Mr. Popo found my collection and I lied to him and told him they were 'Educational', I'm very sorry." Everyone stared in disbelief at Dende, except Master Roshi who had decided to use a tablecloth as a bag and take all the porn while saying "All for Roshi, all for Roshi!" and Goku who was helping his old Master collect the magazines.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all, folks! I know Chapter 2 probably wasn't as funny as Chapter 1 so please don't flame me too bad, ok? I'll probably have something new in a couple of days. 


End file.
